Malt is obtained by germinating barley, which includes a large amount of amylase. Malt is used in the manufacture of beer, millet honey and the like.
It has been thought that hairlessness and depilation are caused by factors such as activation of male sex hormones in organs such as the root of the hair, sebaceous glands and the like; a decrease in the quantity of blood flow to the hair follicles; excess secretion from the sebaceous glands; peroxide generation; fungi propagation; hereditary elements; nerve disease caused by stress; secondary disease; aging; and the like. Materials with ingredients that are effective for removing and reducing these causes have been used for the purpose of increasing hair growth and as hair cultivating agents.
However, preventing activation of male sex hormones and increasing the quantity of blood flow into hair follicles are not sufficient to prevent hairlessness and depilation. The mechanisms of depilation and hair growth are extremely complicated. Furthermore, it is nearly impossible to regenerate hair on a hairless spot once the hair has fallen off.